


The Song of the Siren

by musicaltrash_24601



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Javert, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Javert is an angry boi, Javert's Confused Boner, Like, M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, Mostly everyone lives/nobody dies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Seine, Sailor/siren au, Slow Burn, Top Valjean, Valjean loves him tho, and Toulon if I'm being honest, flashbacks to Madeleine era, plot without porn, the slowest burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltrash_24601/pseuds/musicaltrash_24601
Summary: Captain Javert of France was one of the most feared sailors in all seven seas. Known for his coldness, he had yet to meet his match. But one man, long forgotten to all but Javert, had bested Javert time and again.Jean Valjean was stuck- alone- on an island where he was cursed to remain a siren until he found true love. So he waited. When an unlikely candidate happened upon his island, he is overjoyed- until he learns who it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@a.rchangels on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40a.rchangels+on+Instagram).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins. One stranded sea faring captain without a boat and one ex-convict turned siren stuck together on a tiny island.

Captain Javert of France was one of the most feared sailors in all seven seas. Known for his coldness, he had yet to meet his match. His first mate and childhood friend, Henri Gisquet was just as fierce as Javert, only a little more kind hearted. The two men ruled the seas, taking on any enemy gladly. Until that fateful day when they sailed too close to the island of the sirens.

“Hoist the sails!” Javert barked over the howling winds. He squinted against the pelting rain, trying to find Henri. “Gisquet!” He shouted, growing worried. He'd never admit it to anyone, but Javert cared for his crew. The man appeared by his side, soaked to the bone. 

“Captain, there's trouble,” he panted. He had been up in the crow's nest and was able to spot a dreaded sight. He had heeded Javert’s calls to give him the warning.

“Of course there's trouble, we're in the middle of a storm!” Javert snapped, scowling at the man. 

“No, sir, that's not what I meant. We're nearing the Isle of the Sirens,” he said in a hushed whisper. Javert paled.

“You mean…?” He couldn't even finish his sentence. “Mon Dieu… Gisquet, get everyone to the lifeboats and put beeswax in their ears. We need to get everyone away from here now! Put any kind of muffler in their ears or over it. Go, go now!” He ordered. 

“But, Captain, you'll-” Gisquet began, only to be cut off by a sharp look. “Javert, I can't lose you. You're my best friend.”

“I will not allow myself to be killed by those blasted beasts. You know that I'd fight tooth and nail to get back to you.” Javert lay a hand on Gisquet’s shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug. “Go,” he ordered. 

Gisquet wasted no time, herding everyone to the lifeboats and passing out beeswax to every passenger. They managed to get away in the stormy seas, with Javert watching them leave. 

With a stony face, he ran to the helm. His greatcoat snapped in the wind, and he took in a deep breath. So this would be how he died, on his ship under a stormy sky. He was a little miffed about the tempest that raged. If he were to die, he'd rather die under a clear, starry sky. 

A lone note rang through the air and Javert stiffened. Was there only one? That couldn't be possible. Every sailor knew that there were many sirens in the sea and they traveled in packs. 

He took a shaky breath, trying to steel his resolve. He would stay on his ship. He would not be tempted by some godforsaken monster. 

His ship, La Justice, groaned as it smashed into the rocks. Javert lurched along with it, crying out as his head hit the deck. As his ship was decimated by the rocks that surrounded the Isle of the Sirens, Javert slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw as he fell into the void of darkness was a hulking silhouette hovering over him. 

\--

Jean Valjean was a siren. Having been banished by his group, he was also a lonely siren. When the storm began brewing, he crept to the edge of his island to scout for ships. Valjean squinted against the pelting rain and was overjoyed when he saw a ship. 

Valjean was not a human eater. This disgusted his group mates, who much preferred a human over anything their ships had to offer that wasn't gold. Valjean had always frowned upon eating humans, having once been human himself. He had been cursed, nearly years ago, in Montreuil sur Mer by Fantine of all people. 

As Valjean watched the ship come in, he sang one, clear, ringing note. He didn't see any men jumping off, but he did see one man collapse with the ship as it hit the rocks. This worried him, and he dove into the water. His powerful tail propelled him through turbulent seas and he kept a careful eye out for the man who had collapsed. When he spotted the man, who was sinking quickly in a woolen greatcoat, Valjean sped over and hovered over him. He was unable to stop the gasp that went unheard in the wreckage of the ship. 

Inspector Javert was once again within the realm of Jean Valjean. 

Valjean quickly looped his arms under Javert’s shoulders, swimming to the surface. He surfaced with a heaving breath, panicking as he glanced down at Javert. He wasn't breathing, and Valjean dragged him ashore, frowning as he pressed on Javert’s chest to revive the man. He murmured quiet comforts to Javert as the man finally came around.

\--

Javert, who was waterlogged and unconscious, barely noticed he was above water and on solid land until he was puking up seawater. He retched, his body convulsing as he emptied himself of the sea. He was vaguely aware of a soft voice murmuring quiet reassurances beside him. 

“What the fuck?” He managed to groan after what felt like an eternity. His voice was scratchy, the salt having grated on his vocal chords. 

“Hush,” said his mysterious saviour. “I brought you some fresh water.” A crude wooden cup was brought to his lips and he gratefully drank as it was tipped back. “You scared me for a while there. I thought you had died on me.” Javert squinted as he tried to figure out who was speaking to him.

“Who are you?” he whispered. There was a rumbling laugh from the stranger, one that was so familiar, but Javert couldn't place. “Don't mock me, Monsieur. I nearly died, surely I deserve to know who prevented me from meeting the same fate as my ship.” 

“You don't know?” asked the voice. Javert sighed. “Come now, Monsieur l'Inspecteur.” Javert’s head snapped up. No one had called him by that title since Montreuil, where the wanted convict, Jean Valjean, had escaped under the guise of Madeleine. 

“Who are you?” He snapped, as loud as his strained voice would allow. The silhouette hushed him again, pressing the cup against his lips. He reluctantly drank, sighing as the cool water soothed his aching throat.

\--

“You don't need to worry about who I am,” Valjean murmured as he lay Javert back down on the sand. His tail twitched nervously, and he did his best to calm his frayed nerves. 

Valjean’s tail was a sensitive subject for him. He wasn't quite sure why he still had it, but he remembered it appearing after Marius had been rescued. He'd had the urge to take a walk along the Seine, and suddenly, he was in the river, able to breathe like he had on land. A large part of him had been rightly scared out of his mind, and a smaller part of him had remembered the curse Fantine had placed on him so long ago: “You with your heart that does not love, I curse you to a life of a siren, changing with the moon back to human once a month. When you meet your true love, only then will you be able to be fully human again.” 

As Valjean tended to Javert over the next few hours, he became aware of things he had not been before, such as how Javert’s lips were slightly parted while he slept. Valjean reached over, gently running his thumb over Javert’s cheek. When the other man flinched, he drew back slightly but when the man stirred and leaned into the touch, Valjean slowly eased his hand back.

\--

It was rare that Javert slept, and even rarer still that he dreamt. However, a warm presence on his cheek caused fond thoughts for one man to arise and he stirred, leaning into the hand. 

“Mmm…” he mumbled, “Valjean.” 

Javert was barely conscious of what he was saying, still deep in the realm of sleep. He turned to the hand instinctively, reaching to hold it in place. 

\--

Valjean smiled fondly, his face tinged a light green as he blushed.

That was another thing about being a siren. He would've been able to live with just the tail, but Fantine had apparently gone all out and given him ears that were slightly pointed and his skin had taken on an almost emerald green hue around his ears, waist, and fingers. It reminded him, in a way, of the green coat he wore as Madeleine. 

As Javert settled back in, Valjean yawned and settled in next to him. His hand was still cupping Javert’s cheek and the other rested on the ground. He quickly fell asleep, his curls brushing against Javert’s forehead. 

\--

Javert woke up to a warm and steady presence by his side. He groaned as he forced himself to wake up. In front of him lay the siren, sleeping peacefully. He sucked in a sharp breath of air and scrambled back, panic wrapping a tight rope around his chest. 

The siren stirred slightly at the loss of warmth. Javert watched it wake up, fearing the worst from it. He held his hands up, glaring stubbornly as he readied himself to fight his way out of this. Even if Javert did manage to surprise the siren, it looked as though it was built fairly well, able to take on more than a few men. The siren was awake fully now, and Javert cursed. It was too late to attack it and surprise it.

“Javert?” It asked, tilting its head in confusion. “Relax, I'm not going to harm you.” This did nothing to assuage Javert’s fears. 

“How do you know my name?” He spat. The siren frowned. 

“How do you not recognise me?” It countered, raising an eyebrow. 

Javert was taken back by this. His eyes raked over the siren's form, trying to find something that would give him a clue to its identity. The most notable things were scars around its wrists and neck, the earthy color of his eyes, and a broad chest that bore the black numbers 24601.

“No,” he breathed. “Again?!” Javert scrambled farther away. “You’re an illusion!” He screamed, his voice growing hysterical. “It's what sirens do, they- they trick you! Make you feel all happy and- and- and safe! Then, then... that's when they get you.” Javert’s eyes were wide with terror and insanity. “You're not the real Jean Valjean. You're a sick, twisted illusion,” he hissed, raising a shaky finger. “Get the hell away from me.” 

The siren looked more than hurt, it looked distraught. Javert was still trying to comprehend why Valjean of all people had been chosen as his siren. “Javert, please-” it began, but Javert cut it off ruthlessly. 

“Don't! You're not real and even if you are Valjean, I want no part with a criminal!” He spat. The siren winced.

Before he had become a ship captain, Javert had been a police inspector. He and Gisquet were officers together and after the barricades, both of them had taken off. Javert thought he was finally free of Jean Valjean. Apparently, he thought wrong.

“Javert,” it said quietly. Javert flinched. “I'm real. Please. I'm Jean Valjean.” The siren had retreated slightly, and Javert couldn't help but step forward, even though every instinct in his body screamed that he shouldn't. 

“Prove it,” he croaked. The siren raised an eyebrow. “You heard me, I know you did. I want you to prove to me that you're really who you say you are.” Javert glared at it, clenching his fists. 

\--

Valjean wet his lips, asking. “You want me to-?” Javert nodded and Valjean sighed. 

“When you were at the barricade, I came after you had been discovered. The boys had allowed me to have you, to do what I wanted with you,” he said quietly. Javert was obviously startled by this, and he leaned closer. His mouth opened, but Valjean held up a finger. “I'm not finished.” With an indignant glare, Javert shut his mouth.

“When you saw me, I could tell you recognized me. They gave me a gun, and when they left, I cut the ropes you had been bound with and let you go free. Just before you left, I shot the wall so the boys wouldn't be suspicious.” Valjean lowered his finger, staring sheepishly at Javert. 

Just as Javert opened his mouth to speak again, Valjean added something else to his story that caused him to shut his mouth with a soft “clack”.

“And you weren't in your inspector's outfit, but I was wearing my national guard uniform,” he added.

“Your-?!” 

Valjean nodded, smiling serenely. Javert wanted to smack him. Or kiss him. The second thought came without warning and Javert shoved it away. It must be his siren’s magic.

“Yes. Mine. I was enlisted in the national guard.”

“But you're nearly sixty!” Javert exclaimed. Valjean shrugged.

“I am actually older than sixty, but I made it a point not to give my actual birth year.” Javert shook his head. 

“I can't help but believe you, against my better judgement,” he muttered. Valjean visibly brightened.

“Excellent! I'll find us some food and bring it back. You are hungry, yes?”

\--

Javert’s stomach growled at the mention of food. “Yes,” he said after a moment's hesitation. Valjean nodded, dropping back into the water. Javert watched him leave, something inside him stirring as he watched the man gracefully swim away in the clear blue water.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” He hissed to himself once he was sure he was alone. “Fucking- He- Goddammit!” He brought his hands up to his hair and tugged angrily. “You idiot!” 

Javert had no choice but sit as he waited for Valjean. He drew patterns absently in the sand, glancing around the island for signs of where Valjean might live. He spotted a cave about twenty yards away that looked like it was inhabited. He pursed his lips at it.

“Javert!” Valjean’s voice called, right next to his ear. Javert fell over, but quickly scrambled up. “I brought fish!” In his hand, Valjean held some sort of fish. “We can go to that cave over there and cook it!” said the man excitedly, pointing at the cave that Javert observed earlier.

“Alright. Sure. Whatever.” Javert stood, a little shakily, but quickly stabilized himself. “Let's go.” He still couldn’t believe that Valjean was a siren. He just couldn’t wrap his head around how this could have happened. Javert’s thoughts were all frazzled and he reasoned it must be because of the shipwreck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert and Valjean, unwittingly, learn more about each other than they ever thought they would. The two men uncomfortably learn to live together and there's a bit of magic involved (but only one knows about it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheLifeofEmm, who inspires me! Their writing is absolutely phenomenal and I recommend checking their work out.

Valjean lead Javert over to the cave, where it was set up to resemble a tiny apartment. It was filled with oddities and trinkets from different ships that had sunk, and Javert recognized a few of them, with no small amount of horror.

“This is my living space,” Valjean said quietly, keeping to the edge of the water. Javert vaguely wondered why he didn't call it home. 

\--

Valjean was uneasy. Inviting Javert into this little cave that he lived in was a huge risk. Especially with the full moon so close. He would be human again and just the thought of Javert seeing him so vulnerable made him quiver with fear. Valjean pushed himself up out of the water, grunting slightly. His arm muscles rippled with the effort of pushing him onto the surface. 

“I live here. I've either made everything or collected it from sunken ships,” the ex-convict explained softly. He refused to look at Javert. “It's not much, but it's enough. You can take the bed, if you want.” 

\--

Javert swallowed and licked his lips that had gone very dry as he watched Valjean push himself out of the water. It must be a crime to look that graceful and powerful at the same time. Javert was suddenly very grateful that Valjean refused to look at him. 

“I- Uh, that is- Thank you for the bed,” he said softly. Javert internally swore off speaking around Valjean like this. The charms from his siren magic must be working better than either of them thought. Valjean seemed suspiciously oblivious to the effect that he was having on Javert. 

\--

Valjean was, of course, completely unaware, but knew that the silence did not bode well for him. He glanced up. His wide, earthy eyes and the seeming innocence that surrounded him gave him an almost angelic quality as the sunlight streamed through his light brown curls that bounced with every movement he made. He blinked slowly, trying to process Javert’s silence. 

All he wanted to do was make it to his human phase alive. Valjean thought it would be nearly impossible with Javert here, and perhaps his suspicions would prove correct. A sinking feeling in his gut told him that his intuitons would prove to be well-founded. Valjean was beginning to think that Javert’s quote: “Men like you can never change.” or alternatively: “Men like me can never change.” Valjean was, for the first time in almost 30 years, truly afraid.

\--

Javert damn near had a stroke when Valjean looked up at him. “What the fuck?” He whispered, clutching at his chest. His clothes were still soaked and while he was growing slightly uncomfortable, Javert didn’t dare risk the danger of changing in front of a siren. He could be attacked or seduced. He wasn’t sure which was worse, and decided to keep his clothes on to save himself from either option.

Javert had retained, throughout his years, many of the skills he had learned as a police inspector. He had learned to read people and their moods early on. It was a key to survival in the field. Unfortunately, Javert had lacked the honeyed tongue that was needed to be a detective, who so often coaxed confessions out of stubborn criminals. Thus, he was an inspector. Blunt as ever, he turned to the siren and spoke his mind.

“You’re uncomfortable with my being here.” The siren- Valjean, Javert reminded himself sternly- gave a start, as if he had not been expecting the words, or any words at all, to come from Javert’s lips. 

“I suppose I am,” Valjean replied slowly. 

He doesn’t know how to respond. How unlike Monsieur Madeleine or Jean le Cric he is. Is this the real Jean Valjean? Javert thought to himself. It was strange, thinking of the man before him as someone other than a convict to be apprehended or a mayor who was generous and loving towards his city. He was just a man. Well, a siren. Who could possibly seduce him. Javert was yanked out of his thoughts by an voice with an angelic lilt to it. It caused something to stir in the pits of his stomach and he gulped, turning a slight shade of pink.

\--

“I can find you some clothes, but it will take me a while. I hardly have any myself, but I’m sure some of these ships had men your size on them.” Valjean continued to talk, oblivious to Javert’s predicament. His tail twitched from time to time, the only tell tale sign of his nerves. He had gotten excellent at hiding his feelings. He had learned from his time in Montreuil, where he always had to take care what he said, lest Javert remember him. He shifted slightly, leaning on his arms. 

\--

Javert watched the tail with a small amount of interest, slowly growing mesmerized. When Valjean shifted, Javert was all but drooling over the man's muscles. He swallowed, turning away slightly. Captain Javert, the most feared capitan in the known world, would not be so easily fooled! He turned around, hoping to hide his growing blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these positive comments have given me life and honestly, Im living y'all. A few of my role models have even given me kudos and comments! (Looking at you, TheLifeofEmm)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks ensue for both men and they learn to care for each other. And an interesting piece of information is revealed about Valjean's siren magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me... I'm 17, y'all. It's wild. Also, the positive reception with this fic is overwhelming and it has me living.

Later in the day, around noon or so, Javert decided to go exploring. He left Valjean, who was curled up in the corner like a cat. Despite his hatred of sirens and his greater hatred of Valjean, a small smile tugged at the corners of Javert’s lips. How odd it was to see a siren curled up like a cat. Turning away, the captain looked around. The horror he first felt when looking upon the trinkets that Valjean had collected had dulled slightly but was ever present as a few baubles caught his eye. One such thing, in particular, left him breathless. A small, black rosary was wrapped around a medal that Javert hadn't seen since he was at the barricades. He had given that medal to the dead boy, Gavroche. Pinned it to his cold, unfeeling chest. His shaking hands reached out and touched the small piece of cloth and metal, as though he was trying to convince himself that it was actually here.

 

Flashbacks hit him like a punch to the gut and he staggered away, breathing heavily. Guns and blood and screams bombarded him. Suddenly, he was back in Toulon, sea spray washing over prisoners who cursed his name. The streets of Montreuil flooded back to him. The mayor using his incredible strength to lift a cart off a man who was trapped underneath it. The barricade- all of the blood and all of the death- Javert tripped over a pair of candelabras and he attempted to collect himself. He was so lost in his memories that he didn’t even notice that Valjean had woken up.

 

\--

 

At the clatter of metal and a shout from the only other person in his cave, Valjean woke up with a start. He had been ready to flee, but the sight of Javert’s face stopped him. The man looked positively haunted, as if ghosts had sprung from the ground and were surrounding him. So instead, Valjean slowly made his way over to Javert to comfort him. The candelabras were set back into place tenderly and Javert, still haunted by the past, was moved away from anything sharp.

 

“Javert,” Valjean said quietly. “Javert. Look at me. You're safe. Look at me.” Slowly, softly, Valjean repeated these words as he held Javert’s head in his lap. He couldn't help it if a little of his siren magic bled into the words, making his voice sweeter and more convincing.

 

A soft melody began to form as Valjean spoke to Javert, through no fault of the siren's own. It was the one thing that Valjean hated about being a siren. At times his magic was controllable. At others, it just fell from him like a gangly teenager. He found that his magic was empathetic, dealing with his emotions and how he felt about certain people.

 

“ _Don't you worry_ ,” he sang as he ran his hands through Javert’s hair. “ _I'm here, I'm here, I'll keep you safe_.”

 

Valjean knew that his magic was most deeply affected whenever he thought of Javert, or due to more recent developments, when he was around the man. It was a strange development, since his magic had never done this when he thought of Cosette or literally anyone else besides Javert.

 

 _"Though_ _the night seems long and cold, please remember that I'm by your side_ .” Slowly, Valjean could feel Javert begin to stir. He smiled fondly, against all his instincts telling him not to. “ _And there I'll stay, till my dying day_.”

 

\--

 

Javert could hear the melodic voice of Valjean, and his sense of danger bristled. But, Javert didn't really care. The singing was beautiful. The captain reached up drowsily. The singing stopped and a warm, slightly scaly and rough hand took his.

 

“Don’ stop,” Javert whispered, squeezing the hand gently. “It's good, I like it.” A low, rumbling laugh was heard from above. A laugh that sent shivers down Javert’s spine.

  
“Valjean,” he breathed. The laugh was cut short, leaving Javert a little disappointed in its absence. “Keep singing.” The drowsy command was obeyed with a laugh and Javert grimaced up at the siren as threateningly as he could. _No_ \- he thought. _Not a siren. Valjean._

\--

Valjean kept singing softly, following Javert’s order. He stroked the captain’s cheek, smiling down at the man who was so relaxed. It was an interesting sight. The man's face was almost free of the scowl that the sea captain perpetually made.

 

“ _ And I wonder… _ ” Valjean sang quietly. “ _ Will you ever know how you're so _ -” Valjean swallowed, forcing himself to stop singing. This was one of the rare instances that his magic was out of his control. He couldn't keep singing.  _ Wouldn't _ keep singing. Instead, he shifted away slightly. 

 

\--

 

At the loss of warmth, Javert grunted. “Valjean, what are-?” He cut himself off with a frown when he saw the guilty look on the man's face. 

 

“What did you do?” He snarled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Valjean, what did you do?!” 

 

Valjean shrunk back at Javert's snarls, but the sea captain took no notice of it. He crawled over, grabbing the man's biceps and pinning them to his sides. Javert really tried to ignore how  _ strong _ the siren was and how Valjean could easily overpower him- should he have chosen to do so. 

 

Javert blinked.  _ Where _ were these thoughts coming from?

 

“I- uh… Excuse me,” he said, dropping Valjean’s arms and sprinting out into the open. Away from the cave and Valjean. Javert ran about about a hundred feet, where he could still see the cave but was far enough to think. 

 

\--

 

Truthfully, Valjean was torn when Javert ran off. He wanted to follow Javert but he also wanted to stay as far from the man as possible. Bringing his tail to his chest, Valjean quietly cried tears of frustration and stress. This couldn't bode well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn continues. 
> 
> Angst, smiles, and all around feels.
> 
> For AutumnGracy, one of the best Valvert writers, whose work is one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these nice comments literally make me cry tears of joy. I am living. Thank y'all for your validation

The sun was dipping just beneath the horizon when Valjean finally dried his eyes and slipped into the water to find Javert. The island wasn’t large, so it would be simple to find the captain. As Valjean swam around the island, he heard soft sobs coming from the cliff that faced the west, where sea met the sky and the sun would create brilliant sunsets. Valjean quickly swam over. The cliff wasn’t too far above sea level, so he was able to haul himself up and find that Javert was sitting with his back to the sea. The captain’s shoulders shook, and it shook Valjean to the core that he found the stone-cold former Inspector Javert crying in cave on his island.

 

“Javert?” He whispered, dragging himself closer slowly. “Javert, are you alright?”

 

“I’m  _ fine _ . Go away,” Javert snapped. His voice was shaky, like a newborn foal who had trouble standing on its legs. “I’m not one of your charity cases, Valjean. I don’t need you constantly asking after me.”

 

“You’re clearly not fine,” Valjean said softly, reaching out to lay a hand on Javert’s shoulder gently.

 

“ _ Don’t touch me, Valjean _ ,” Javert hissed, jerking his entire body away. “I am  _ not _ a charity case for you to dote on! Can’t you get that through your thick head or has that been affected by the magic?!”

 

Valjean barely winced in at the barrage of words that flew at him. 

 

“I am perfectly sound of mind, Javert-”

 

“And that’s another thing! Just because you rescued me, that does not give you free licence to call me Javert! I am Captain Javert!” Javert yelled, fully turning around and bringing himself up to his full height. 

 

In Valjean’s current state, Javert was taller on land. He was six feet tall, but Valjean- in his human state- was six foot four inches. In his siren state, the fins and tail added a few inches to his already larger than life stature. He was about six and a half feet tall, but it was noticeable from his current position on the ground. 

 

“You will always be Inspector Javert to me,” he replied calmly. Jean watched as Javert’s jaw clenched. With his face flushed like that and his normally perfect ponytail falling to pieces, Javert looked like he had just had- 

 

Valjean quickly pulled himself from  _ those _ thoughts. He was flushed red and stifling a smile. This only seemed to irritate Javert even further.

 

\--

 

Javert ground his teeth in irritation when it looked like Valjean was holding back a smile. “You have the nerve to smile?!” Javert stormed over to Valjean and slammed himself down onto the ground. His knees screamed in protest, but he did nothing to reveal his pain. 

 

“What’s so funny that you have the urge to smile, Valjean?” He whispered, leaning in close. He narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher Valjean. 

 

“It’s- It’s nothing,” Valjean said breathily. “Nothing, captain.” His wide, brown eyes gazed up at Javert, giving him the impression that it was certainly not nothing that lead Valjean to want to smile. 

 

Those eyes… It was like seeing all of the wonders of the natural world condensed into a pure and untainted force. And his voice was breathy as though he had just- 

 

At the use of his proper title, Javert’s stomach did a funny flip. He scrambled back, blushing heavily. 

 

“You- You-” Javert stammered. “You and your siren magic!” He covered his ears, shaking his head as though to rid Jean’s eyes and voice from his memories. 

 

“Javert-?” 

 

“Enough! I won’t hear anymore of this! You are a siren, your words are magic! Dangerous magic!”

 

That was enough to make Valjean wince. Javert’s stomach did another flip. It almost hurt to see him wince at something at something Javert said.

 

“I am- It’s- I can’t control my magic!” Valjean yelled. Something akin to desperation was dripping through his voice. It did strange things to Javert’s mind. He wanted to comfort Valjean. 

 

Javert scrambled back even further. He didn’t want to hear anymore of that lilting voice that could wriggle its way into the deepest depths of his mind. 

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Jean! I don’t want you speaking to me! All it does is convince me to listen to your lies!” Javert yelled.

 

Valjean pushed himself back frantically. Javert gritted his teeth and stepped back. He didn’t want to look at those eyes and be enchanted back into Valjean’s spell. Javert was reminded too much of Monsieur Madeleine. His kindness, generosity, and charity were all too similar to the former mayor of Montreuil sur Mer. The very same man that Javert had looked up to. Had gladly worked with. Had… Did Javert say he loved Madeleine? Would it be different than saying that he loved Jean Valjean or Jean le Cric? Javert shook his head. The siren magic must be weaving its way into his mind already. He shook his head and stepped away even further. 

 

“I don’t- I can’t deal with this, Valjean.” Javert missed the strange look that Valjean was giving him because he was too lost in his thoughts.

 

\--

 

Valjean heard his first name, his given name, fall from Javert’s lips. His head snapped up and he fixed Javert with a gaze that was filled with a strange mixture of fondness, curiosity, and fear. 

 

“What did you call me?” He whispered, pushing himself up as best he could. In this state, that meant he was up as far as his fingers would allow him to stretch. Javert scoffed. 

 

“I called you Valjean. What else would I call you?” He asked softly. It was as though the man were realizing that he had called Valjean by his first name. Of course, Valjean could not deduce that by his voice tone alone. Javert’s body language had suddenly become much more defensive. His arms were crossed over his chest and he refused to look Valjean in the eye.

 

Valjean smiled slightly. 

 

“Very well, captain,” he murmured. “Simply call if you need anything from me.” 

 

Jean pushed himself back into the water, propelling himself away.

 

\--

 

Javert was left alone with his thoughts after Valjean left. Unfortunately, this was never a good thing. Javert’s thoughts tended to run amuck and he would spiral out of control into a depressive spiral of self-hatred and depression.

 

“FUCK!” He yelled. Javert kicked at the dirt and screamed. “I hate- This- God!” 

 

Javert fell to his knees. His knees were protesting loudly, but as he undid his hair and let it cascade down his shoulders, everything else faded away.

 

His mother used to brush his hair, he remembered. He could never do it quite like his mother, but he could do it well enough to get the tangles out. As he ran his fingers through his hair, Javert mulled over his words to Valjean. 

 

_ “You and your siren magic!” _

 

_ Jean. _ That word stuck with Javert. He took a shaky breath and shook his head. 

 

“Jean Valjean, what in God’s name have you done to me?” He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert and Valjean resolve their issues after the huge fight. 
> 
> More magic + pining middle-aged men = perfect fanfiction sequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry that this is so late! School and finding a college has been killing me with stress whoo hoo!! 
> 
> We love a sister stressed!!!

Night had fallen and the small island was quiet, except for the waves crashing against the sea. Javert had returned to the cave and sat quietly next to a small fire he had built. Valjean had been absent ever since Javert had screamed at him. It vaguely occurred to him to be worried. He poked at the fire, lost in thought.

 

_Jean Valjean._ _Jean Valjean, with those broad shoulders. His eyes, so brown and warm. Imagine those lips, pressed against mine…_

 

Javert shook his head. Try as he might, he couldn’t fully rid himself of the siren magic. A small part of him wasn’t sure that he wanted to be rid of it. Javert quickly stomped that out. No magic here.

 

\--

 

Valjean sat by the sea, listening to the waves. It was a cruel, cruel fate, to be confined to the life of a sea siren when a previous life had been tormented so by the very thing he now depended on. He sighed, lost in a reverie of what might have been if he hadn’t been turned into a siren. Perhaps he would have seen his first grandchild. Maybe he would be a free man. 

 

He vaguely wondered what would have happened if Javert had come back to cart him off back to Toulon. 

 

Valjean heard stomping footsteps and tensed. He glanced over his shoulders, seeing Javert storming out of the cave. Quickly, he dove into the water and swam a safe distance away, sticking his head just above eye level. He wanted to watch Javert, strange as it sounded. Jean thought that those years on the sea gave him a certain elegance he had lacked in Paris and Montreuil. 

 

\--

 

Javert sat down in almost the exact same spot that Valjean had. 

 

“I'm miserable here,” he said to no one in particular. “Stupid Valjean with his stupid magic. I feel like a fool. It's like I'm trailing behind him like some lovesick schoolboy.”

 

“I am  _ not _ a lovesick schoolboy!” He shouted, picking up a handful of sand and throwing it as far as he could. “Andrei Javert belongs to no one!” 

 

Javert seemed to be convincing himself as he tried to convince whoever was listening out there. God, perhaps? He picked up a rock that was laying on the beach. 

 

“I am my own man, bound to nothing but the sea!” He yelled, heaving the stone. It splashed and a soft yelp of pain could be heard. Javert narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Just my fucking luck,” he grumbled to himself. 

 

“I know you're there, Valjean. Come here.”

 

\--

 

Valjean swam to the surface sheepishly, blushing bright red. His shoulder where the rock had landed was turning a nasty purple color under the moonlight. 

 

“Is your first name really Andrei?” He asked, pushing himself up on one elbow with a grimace of pain. “I never knew that.” 

 

“I make it a point to not give it out,” Javert said gruffly. He sat down so he was closer to Valjean's eye level. 

 

“It suits you. I like it.” 

 

A grunt in reply. 

 

“Why did you come out here?” Valjean asked gently. Jean had come out here to hopefully gain a bit of peace and quiet before his transformation. He glanced up at the moon. Tomorrow was the night- he could feel it.

 

“To gather my thoughts. I- Ever since I landed on this island, I've been- I don't even know. I feel like everything is amiss, but it also feels like I should be here,” Javert said quietly. It was odd, to be acting so vulnerable in front of a man who could easily overpower him. He was brought out of his thoughts by a scaly hand resting on his arm. 

 

“I'm glad you're here,” Valjean murmured. “I've been on this lonely island for so long that I had almost forgotten how it felt to be around people.” 

 

The siren offered up a tentative smile and it melted Javert's stone cold heart. It was, magic or not, the singular most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

 

And then he realized. Siren. Magic. Bad! Warning bells went off in his head and he scrambled backwards. He couldn't ignore that irresistible pull- the way Valjean looked at him, like he was a mystery… It was enticing and Javert wanted more. He shook his head, trying to get these thoughts out of his head. 

 

“Javert?” 

 

“What- I don't- You've done something, Valjean. Something to affect the way I've been thinking about you.” Javert ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“What have you done to me?” He whispered, slowly kneeling in front of Valjean. His voice cracked with desperation. He was desperate to know, desperate to know what the  _ hell _ Valjean had done to him. “Is this some sort of payback for all those years hunting you down!?” The inspector snarled lowly. 

 

\--

 

Valjean balked. “I haven't done anything- You're just- You're delirious. Hysterical,” he said softly, gently placing his hands on the former police inspector's shoulders. 

 

“But- You must have done  _ something _ …”

 

“I've done nothing. Go back to the cave, captain. Get some sleep.” Valjean's voice was cool and composed, a mixture of his siren magic and Madeleine's tone. 

 

\--

 

Javert couldn't resist the sweet, lilting tone of Valjean's voice. He yawned, pushed himself up and turned before a sudden thought struck him.

 

“Will you join me?” He asked softly, glancing over his shoulder. 

 

The question struck a mixture of dizziness and confusion into his heart, which now skipped multiple beats. “I- I suppose there's not reason why I can't,” He replied slowly. “I'll meet you inside.” 

 

Javert nodded, satisfied with the answer he got, and turned fully to walk back to the little cave he was beginning to call home. The sudden thought of it all was nearly enough to shock him back into his normal state of mind, but right now he was too tired to care. 

 

\--

 

“God above, give me strength,” Valjean whispered when Javert left. He slipped back into the ocean and made his way into the cave, where he found Javert sleeping on the little bed. 

 

Despite himself, Valjean couldn't help the small that spread across his face. He pushed himself out of the water and slowly moved so he was curled up in the bed next to Javert.


End file.
